


Delicate

by ifloveistheanswer



Series: Island Mode Romance [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Fluff, Island Mode, M/M, i just want komaeda to be happy, pining hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifloveistheanswer/pseuds/ifloveistheanswer
Summary: The MonoMono Machine spits out an item Hajime and Nagito have never seen before, leading to… unexpected side effects.In which: “how many times can the author write the word ‘nut’ without laughing,” or, “Hajime Hinata canonically really loves consent”





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> I was shocked that there weren’t dozens and dozens of fics taking advantage of the Man’s Nut item in SDR2. (Or maybe I just haven’t looked hard enough?) I only just recently discovered that having this item early in the game causes a (really stupid) special scene where the nut possesses Hajime with “manly urges”, leading him to peek in on Mahiru and Hiyoko bathing, lol. He comments after the fact that it was completely out of character for him and that he felt like he lost control of himself. … It’s too interesting of an item for me to NOT write something about it with komahina, hahaha. Anyway, this takes place in Island Mode, so there’s no killing game :’)

It’s an uncharacteristically muggy day on Jabberwock Island, and as luck would have it, Usami has also decided that today’s the day that everyone needs to build her a house as their next class goal. What that has to do with hope and friendship, nobody has quite determined yet, but she’ll be fortunate if any of her students are even still on talking terms with each other once the monumentally stressful task is over. (Gundham has already put curses on three different people, and Hiyoko has been banned from holding power tools.)

Hajime and Nagito find themselves particularly wiped after hours of ferrying lumber and finalizing blueprints—Hajime, because the class has largely shouldered leadership duties onto him and Byakuya, and Nagito, because of his sickly constitution. Come late afternoon, Nagito’s cheeks are glowing with the beginnings of a pretty painful looking sunburn, and Hajime notices the pale boy swaying unevenly as he carries bricks to and fro across their construction site.

“Hey, Komaeda,” Hajime calls out, gesturing Nagito over. “Take a break with me. We’ve been at this since seven. I’m beat.”

Nagito, typically eager to assert how undeserving of basic human kindnesses he is, instead concedes to the invitation. He neatly places the bricks he was carrying on the ground, dusts his hands off on his jeans, and approaches Hajime with a shy smile. “Thank you for inviting me, Hinata-kun. But you’re sure the others won’t be mad at us…?”

“Byakuya said he could handle things for a while. Besides, I promised him I’d bring him back some food from the supermarket.”

“Ah,” Nagito replies, a little too heat exhausted to be much more eloquent than that. His eyelids are heavy, and his bangs are plastered to his forehead with sweat. If Hajime were a more daring person, he’d brush the hair off Nagito’s face, but the sentiment is left to fester at the back of his head.

Hajime’s found himself pushing a lot of thoughts about Nagito to the back of his head lately.

Once he was able to relax and accept this whole island school trip thing as an eccentricity of Hope’s Peak rather than a weird fever dream, he found himself relaxing and enjoying the companionship of his classmates a lot more than he expected, and Nagito—for all his fanaticism surrounding hope—is no exception. At first, admittedly, Hajime’s alone time with Nagito was largely motivated by pity. Though amicable and eager to please, Nagito displayed a certain fundamental lack of social awareness and often said things that the others found frightening or off-putting. Hajime found himself to be the only one patient (curious?) enough to really sit down with the Ultimate Luck and figure out what makes him tick.

It didn’t take long for the ever-observant Hajime to come to the conclusion that most of Nagito’s idiosyncrasies were just ill-formed coping methods from years of tragedies and truly, mind-blowingly bizarre cycles of good and bad luck. After that, it felt like Hajime had finally unearthed the core of who Nagito really was, and from there, their friendship was finally able to take root in earnest.

…And once one is able to see past the protective walls of self-deprecation and zealotry that Nagito surrounds himself with, he’s actually a very pleasant person, and Hajime realizes with some small amount of surprise that their friendship chemistry is rather good. Nagito is well-read and has an endless well of knowledge to draw from if they’re hurting for conversation topics, but even the silences that transpire between them are comfortable. In fact, Hajime has come to revel a bit in times when Nagito is quiet; when they first started hanging out, Nagito always seemed terrified to stop talking, perhaps out of some misguided fear that Hajime would lose interest the second Nagito stopped being entertaining. Now, it feels like Nagito finally understands that he’s safe with Hajime. That it’s okay for him to take mental rests, to see himself as something other than a toy meant to amuse.

As they walk at a leisurely pace to the supermarket, that kind of comfortable silence stretches out between them. The weather is a lot less biting when they’re not toiling in it, the sound of seagulls fills the air, and if they were walking just a little closer together, this would be a lot like a…

He shakes the thought out of his head entirely. Now’s not the time for him to decode his complicated feelings for Nagito.

They enter the supermarket and are greeted with the soothing rush of air conditioning. With one side glance at Nagito’s heavy-lidded expression, Hajime is overcome with a sense of responsibility. “Let’s get you something cold to drink, okay?”

Nagito nods and swallows dryly, again, too exhausted to put up a fight. “That’d—be really nice. Thank you, Hinata-kun.”

The two gravitate towards the MonoMono Machine at the back of the store. Usami likes to keep the machine well stocked with all kinds of items, many of which… aren’t even necessarily food items, but she changes out the stock everyday, so it’s always worth checking. Hajime spots an energy drink that he recalls having seen Nagito drinking before. _Perfect!_ He drops several Monocoins in the appropriate slot and makes his selection.

_Whirrrr_ … The machine groans and struggles to push out the drink, but on its way out, it gets caught on an unwieldy item—why’s there a bamboo sword in there?!—and creates something of an item traffic jam.

“Dammit,” Hajime grumbles. He steals a quick look at the supermarket’s security cameras, realizes that Usami will probably learn of his misdeeds one way or another no matter what he does, and decides to throw caution to the wind and hit the machine with his hip. Thankfully, it’s just enough to dislodge the tangled mess. Even more thankfully, Usami doesn’t materialize to admonish him for violence or property damage or whatever. He’s too tired to deal with that.

When he goes to fish out his purchase, he’s surprised to find another item along with it. “Huh. Must have knocked a freebie loose. …Don’t tell Usami.”

Nagito chuckles, gratefully accepting the drink and the mystery freebie from Hajime. “Oh, wait, are you sure you wouldn’t like a sip of this first? I’d hate to dirty it with my saliva before you could have some.”

Hajime tries to pretend the prospect of Nagito’s saliva doesn’t fluster him a little. He starts digging more Monocoins out of his pockets. “No worries, I’m gonna buy myself a water. I don’t want to drink all of your thing. I’m pretty thirsty…” Different word choice, Hajime. “…Uh, parched.”

“Okay. Thank you again, Hinata-kun, you’re too kind to me…” Nagito takes a hearty swig of his drink and looks a little less wilted for it. He takes another, and once his mouth is finally a little less dry, he becomes conversational. “…I wonder what this other thing is?”

Hajime regards the thing that the machine unwittingly gifted them with. It looks a lot like a chestnut, but much bigger. Astutely, he speculates, “It’s a big nut of some kind.”

“Guess so,” Nagito agrees and turns the nut around in his fingers as if it were a particularly fine specimen of emerald. “I wonder if we can roast it and eat it?”

Experimentally, he brings it close to his face and sniffs.

“Yeah, maybe. I wonder if Usami will let us have a beach fire at some point? We could roast nuts and marshmallows… Might be fun. She might complain it’s too dangerous though.” Hajime punches in numbers and gets himself a water from the MonoMono Machine without trouble. He hydrates, wipes his mouth, and turns to continue their conversation. “But maybe if we—Komaeda??”

Nagito’s eyes are blown wide and dark, fixed on the nut in his hands as if caught in a trance. He seems to register Hajime’s call with a considerable lag time, and he lifts his head like an antique puppet. “Hi…nata-kun…”

“Komaeda, are you okay??” Hajime grabs Nagito’s shoulder, concern furrowing his brow. “What’s wrong?”

Nagito blinks… and what the _hell_ , because it somehow manages to be seductive. His white lashes seem to flick invitingly with the action, and Hajime’s not sure at all how to feel about that. “Hinata-kun… I think…” He turns the nut around in his hands again before tucking it away into his jacket pocket. “I think that nut is some kind of aphrodisiac.”

And that’s the last coherent thought Nagito has before something comes over him. He raises his gaze to Hajime with a look that can only be described as _hunger_ , and maybe it’s the sunburn, but he looks feverish and absolutely messy. His breathing becomes labored, sweat trickles down to his chin… He licks his lips, and that’s Hajime’s final cue that, oh, he can _not_ be seen in public like this.

“C-come on, come with me,” Hajime says, grabbing Nagito’s hand and rushing the two of them out of the supermarket, drinks long forgotten on the floor by the MonoMono Machine.

“Gladly,” Nagito almost moans, and it takes a divine amount of willpower on Hajime’s part to not have a panic attack on the spot. Oh, god. They need to get somewhere private, _fast._

* * *

 

In retrospect, maybe it would have made more sense to drop Nagito off at his own cabin until whatever… _this_ is had run its course, but instead, they find themselves in Hajime’s cabin. When he starts wondering if this was a stupid idea, he justifies it to himself by saying he really didn’t want to coax Nagito into unlocking his own front door right now anyway. Not in this state.

“Sorry to drag you here, Komaeda, but I had to make sure you were somewhere… uh, safe,” Hajime babbles nervously, trying to ignore the fact that Nagito’s still regarding him with a ravenous look. “It wouldn’t be right for someone to see you when you’re under the influence of some weird item. God, why’d Usami even put something like that in there…?”

“But you’re seeing me right now, Hinata-kun,” Nagito argues, his voice a lot lower than his usual conversational tone. _Sultry_ , Hajime’s mind supplies, though he regrets it. “Are you saying that you’re the only one allowed to see me like this?”

“That’s—that’s not…!!” Hajime hates the way his own tongue suddenly feels too unwieldy in his mouth and the way his voice gets mangled on its way up his throat. Every aborted attempt at forming a new sentence seems to crumble and die on his lips, until finally he just says, “I just… wanted to protect you.”

Even through the misty haze of the aphrodisiac, a small measure of surprise registers in Nagito’s eyes. He approaches Hajime, who’s still lingering by the front door like he can’t decide whether he wants to barricade it or run away. “Hinata-kun… You’re always so kind to someone as pathetic as me… I don’t deserve it… Please, l-let me make it worth your time…”

Hajime finds himself frozen in something between horror and arousal as Nagito rests a languid hand on his hip and dips below the waistband. “W-w-w-w-w-wait, Komaeda! Hold on! This is…” He blinks, and Nagito’s mouth is so close to his own that he can feel the boy’s hot breath dancing across his skin. Hajime gulps. _Yikes._

“Hinata-kun, I want you… These urges inside of me are s-so deliciously painful… I need you.” Nagito’s hand is creeping lower, and he’s panting like some sort of desperate creature in heat, and Hajime feels like the room is spinning. He’d never dreamed of hearing Nagito say these kinds of things to him—or at least, not that he’s willing to admit.

“Komaeda…” Hajime swallows again as Nagito gently layers his body against him. The fever is starting to feel a little contagious, but he realizes that he needs to be the one in control of this situation, so he squeezes his eyes shut and musters every ounce of self-control he possesses. “It makes me… happy to hear you say that, but this isn’t you. If… if we did anything right now, I’d be taking advantage of you, and I don’t want that. You’re worth more to me than that. So…”

He tries to steel himself against the slight hurt and confusion that mixes into Nagito’s expression.

“You… should lie down. You can lie down in my bed until that nut’s effects wear off. Okay?” Before Nagito can even answer, Hajime gently steers him by the shoulders and nudges the pale boy towards his bed. Nagito glances between the bed and Hajime with a look that somehow intersects horniness and disappointment.

“But I—“

Hajime gives in, just a little bit, by pressing a mostly-chaste kiss against Nagito’s protesting lips. He reasons that, even sober, Nagito would probably allow this much, right? He hopes so with his whole heart. “Rest.”

Confused and slightly forlorn, Nagito numbly obeys and climbs into Hajime’s bed. He kicks off his shoes, apparently particular about hygiene, even in the thralls of induced arousal. Once his head hits the pillow, he inhales deeply and regards Hajime with the ghost of a revitalized grin. “Your pillow smells so good, Hinata-kun.”

Hajime blanches. “Uh. I’m gonna go get you another drink and… some aloe vera. Stay here. I’ll be back.”

He leaves, hoping fervently that the nut will have worn off by the time he returns. If Nagito emits some kind of whining groan as he shuts the door, Hajime pretends he didn’t hear it.

* * *

 

“Ohhhhh, ughhhhhhhhh!!” Nagito moans loudly, but it’s decidedly un-erotic this time around. “How could I act so shamefully in front of Hinata-kun!? I’ll never forgive myself…”

Half an hour later, the nut has finally worn off, and Nagito is facing his actions with a heavy dose of self-deprecation, which Hajime was halfway expecting. Hajime is kneeling next to his bed, where Nagito is still tangled up in his sheets.

“Seriously, it’s no big deal, it wasn’t your fault. We didn’t have any way of knowing this would happen.” Hajime lifts his hand to pat Nagito’s shoulder consolingly, but then thinks better of it. “I’m not upset at all. In fact, I probably owe you an apology… I shouldn’t have kissed you while you were like that.”

Nagito’s eyes widen comedically, like an alarmed rabbit. His hair even almost seems to perk up in alert. “What do you mean? To be kissed by someone as wonderful as you… It’s the most fortunate part of this whole fiasco! Oh, but I understand your regret. I’m sorry you had to touch my slimy, dirty mouth. Did my breath stink? I’m sorry for that too, if so.” He breathes on his hands to check. “Well, it’s not too bad, but I’m sorry for it anyway.”

“For the love of—stop apologizing, Komaeda!” Hajime stands up suddenly, startling Nagito out of his downwards spiral. “I’m apologizing for kissing you when—when you couldn’t properly consent to it. It was wrong of me. It’s… not the fact that it was you that I regret.”

Hajime cringes at himself. Oh, he might as well have just declared his love to the perceptive boy. Confessing feelings that he himself hadn’t even quite sorted out was the last thing he planned on doing today, but he feels Nagito deserves his honesty after all they’ve been through together.

This isn’t the time for it, but he can’t help but consider the elegant angles of Nagito’s face as his features brighten with some kind of optimism. Nagito is pretty; there’s no denying it. Even their most exasperated classmates have admitted as much. “It’s a good thing he’s so pretty,” Mahiru muttered to Hajime one time, snapping a candid shot of Nagito at the far end of the shoreline. “Otherwise, I’d probably have socked him already.” Hajime had agreed… and begrudgingly asked for a copy of that photo. It was a nice one.

Nagito possesses a fragility that is equal parts attractive and disquieting. His lips are prim, cheekbones high, expression bright and betraying of his intelligence. His hair is wispy, cloud-like, as intangible as the rest of him, and Hajime’s always wondered what it would feel like to tangle his fingers in it. There’s something architectural about his construction, the curves and straights of the way he fits together, his build long and ostentatious like a chapel, shoulders straight like timber, eyes like glass windows. Sometimes he feels like delicate fog on the horizon that might disappear if Hajime tries too hard to hold it in his grasp.

And yet, he wants to try.

“Hinata-kun, thank you,” Nagito breathes, tender and tentative. “I have to apologize too. I have a confession. It’s really disgusting, so I won’t blame you if you take back what you just said.”

Hajime raises his brows, but says nothing with a patient nod.

“The things I said before… while under the nut’s influence… um.” Has Hajime ever seen Nagito blush before? He’d always assumed that their Ultimate Luck was too far off in his own world to ever feel the pedestrian emotion known as embarrassment. No, maybe it’s just the sunburn, or a trick of the light… “Obviously, it was more forward than I’d ever dare to be, but none of it was… exactly… untrue?”

Hajime feels his heart start thrumming hopefully in his chest. Sweat begins to prick the back of his neck. “Oh? H-how so do you mean?”

“I mean…” He reaches a hand out across the bed and carefully, so carefully, intertwines his fingers with Hajime’s. The sheer weight behind the action nearly knocks the wind out of Hajime, however innocent it is. Nagito’s voice drops to a whisper, like he’s scared to voice his thoughts too loudly lest they break him. “I’ve always wanted to know what it’d be like to touch you. I am… truly in love with you, you know. I’d give you my body and soul if you wanted it. Oh, but!” He catches himself and laughs hollowly. “I’m sure you don’t! Which! Is fine!! Because I love just being near you! Even if you don’t want to touch me!”

“Komaeda.” Hajime’s shaken by how… strangely normal a Nagito in Love is. Nagito’s scared to share his true feelings and destroy the friendship they’ve built up in their short time on the island, and it’s times like these that Hajime realizes, despite everything, Nagito’s still just a boy. Not just an Ultimate, not some superhuman beacon of fortune and misfortune, but a boy who can fall in love and get hurt and embarrass himself like anyone else. Overcome by this thought, Hajime reaches out and rests his hands on Nagito’s sun-kissed face—gently, so as not to hurt him. “I’d be happy to touch you. If you’re okay with that.”

The most shocking part of this entire day is that Nagito is so stunned by the affectionate gesture that, for once, he has nothing to say. He nods, overly eager, looking awed by the mere sensation of Hajime’s palms on his bare skin. Cautiously, he leans into the touch, letting his eyes flutter shut, and lets out a contented sigh.

_He’s… so damn cute,_ Hajime can’t help but think to himself. His face screws up in embarrassment and concentration as he leans forward and fits his lips around Nagito’s like they’re the most crucial puzzle piece he’s ever laid out. Heat is practically radiating off Nagito’s face. Hajime feels like his heart is beating so loudly, people outside his cabin might even be able to hear it. It’s terrifying and intoxicating and it manages to feel right.

Worried about accidentally pushing the boundaries too far, he starts to move away, but Nagito’s hand quickly curls around the back of Hajime’s head and pulls him back into the kiss. Hajime stumbles and finds himself towering over Nagito, supporting himself on the bed with one hand and exploring Nagito’s textures with the other. It’s all so real in such a grounding way, like Nagito is the first solid being he’s held in forever, and Hajime finds himself loathe to let go. Nagito is similarly comforted by Hajime’s touch, pulling him closer, closer still, their butterfly-light contact not enough.

“I-I like you, Komaeda,” Hajime pants between kisses, feeling lightheaded and completely elated. “I hope that’s okay.”

“I’ve never felt luckier,” Nagito beams back at him with the most devout, unabashed adoration shining in his eyes.

* * *

 

“You two have been very bad,” Usami lisps, her fat little rabbit hands planted firmly on her hips. Before her and Byakuya are Nagito and Hajime, bowing in apology. “Leaving your poor classmates to build all by themselves! Terrible.”

_Tewwible_ , Hajime echoes in his head, and he has to stop himself from laughing. Laughing at his teacher’s baby speak certainly isn’t going to get the two of them out of trouble.

“And more importantly,” Byakuya adds, less angry and more exasperated. “You completely forgot to bring me food.”

Hajime dips his head lower. “Sorry, guys. We didn’t mean to ditch everyone.”

“We are very sorry,” Nagito says a little more sincerely than Hajime. Or maybe he’s just better at faking sincerity. “Though we were enjoying love-love, just as you wanted us all to, Miss Usami.”

“K-Komaeda—!!” Hajime chokes.

Byakuya looks away and folds his arms, looking a little affronted. Usami doesn’t seem to understand the innuendo at play. “Well, that’s good! Sensei is very happy about that! …Maybe I’ve been asking too much of you all. Maybe it’s time for a vacation day?”

With his head still bowed in penitence, Nagito tilts his face to the side and casts Hajime a patient smile. “A vacation day would be very nice, Miss Usami.”

Hajime isn’t sure whether to be happy or mortified.

Unbeknownst to them all, Nagito has the rest of the MonoMono Machine’s nuts safely lining the bottom of his coat pockets for later use.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on their final conversation in Island Mode, it really seemed like Hajime was hoping Nagito would confess to him, haha. He seems disappointed when Nagito asks if they can be friends. “Is that all?” Oh, Hajime. Now you get your confession.
> 
> Originally this premise was going to segue into PWP, but then it somehow, SOMEHOW, became really mild fluff? But? If you want to see a porn sequel chapter, I could possibly be swayed…?? smash that mf comment button my lads
> 
> Also I made a danganronpa twitter, please please follow and talk to me about komahina: @komakaikoma


End file.
